What happenes when a Saiyan has a bad day?
by Lady Achika of the God-realm
Summary: Bura has a bad day.


  
  
  
  
  
Bura's bad day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bura woke up to her mother's screaming. "BURA! If you don't wake up NOW you won't have enough time to eat! Wake up!" Bura had over slept. She looked over at her alarm clock. Apparently she had blasted it before she was fully awake. She hurried to put on her clothes and brush her hair and teeth. "Hey Bura! Let ME in I gotta get to school too!!" screamed her older brother Trunks. "Go away!" Trunks pulled the door down. Bura just yelled at him. "TRUNKS! Can't you just respect my privacy!" "Nope no can do, I'm your older brother." "GRRRRR!"She growled and she practically flew down the stairs for food. She only had enough time to heat up a pop tart before her bus came. "I gotta learn to fly," she grumbled. She ran to catch the bus. Oh well at least she had her group outing with her friends from school to look forward to. Bura felt something hit her hair. She reached up to touch it. It was slimy. A spitball. She ripped up a piece of paper and pulled it out of her hair. "ALL RIGHT. WHO SHOT THIS AT ME!???" she screamed. Some people who had been to her house had learned that you did NOT mess with Bura briefs, or her dad would kill you. Still other people didn't know this. People snickered who didn't know her dad. She just threw it back to back of the bus. It broke the back window. People stopped laughing.   
THE rest of the bus ride was Hades. It was loud and gave her a headache. When she got to school she tripped and hurt her ankle. She limped to her first period class. "Class pull out your homework." said the teacher. Bura looked for her homework. Suddenly it hit her. That paper she had used to get the spitball out of her hair. IT was her Math homework. She limped up to the teacher's desk. " Sensei. I don't have my homework." "Bura. You know that I have to give you a mark now, right." " Yes Sensei." "Go sit down Bura." she limped to desk. Then at lunch she found that she only had enough for a bag of chips. Grumbling she ate her chips and tried to meditate. IT didn't work. If anything it only made her headache worse. She unwittingly blasted the legs of Pans Chair off. "Whoa." Pan caught herself and looked at her chair. "Bura did you do that?" " I don't thank so," she said. "You ok? You don't look so good." Marron said. "Now that I think about it I don't feel to good. I'm gonna go..." Bura passed out for a minute. "Bura! Bura! Wake up!" yelled Marron. She stirred. "I'm Ok." She said. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her.   
"I'm Ok. Actually I think I'll go to the nurse's office. Pan Marron Help there." They picked her up and helped her to the nurse's office. 'What's the problem?" asked the nurse. "She's not felling good and she passed out in the cafeteria." The nurse looked over Bura. "She is looking a little under the weather. Let me take your temperature." a couple of minutes later the nurse to the thermometer from her mouth. "99." "That's normal, for me." said Bura."Well ok. Do you want to go home?" "Yes. Yes I do." "I'll call your mom." Ok. But ask for my dad. She's working on a big project." "Ok."   
The Nurse picked up the phone. (I'm gonna let you hear the phone convo.) "Hello Mr. Vegeta." "Yes. Is this about the boy?" Vegeta knew it was the school. "Um No Trunks is Fine, This is the school nurse, Bura is sick." "WHAT! My little princess sick. I'm getting her and taking her home." "Yes. I suggest that Mr. Vegeta." "Yeah. Bye." "Well Bura, Your father is coming to get you." "OK. I'm gonna take a nap." She fell asleep. She was having a nightmare when the Nurse woke her up. "Bura. Your dad is here." Bura walked or limped to her dad. "Daddy. I want to go home." "Come on princess." Vegeta helped her to the air car Bulma had insisted that he take since Bura couldn't fly. Vegeta started the car grumbling about the woman and slow earthling cars. They had gotten about halfway to the capsule Corps. When the car broke down. Vegeta swore. "I guess we'll have to walk." Bura grumbled like her dad. Vegeta helped her out of the car then put it back into its capsule. She leaned against his arm and steadied herself. She was walking on the sidewalk with Vegeta when a car drove by and sprayed tem with mud and Water. Bura held her dad back from destroying the truck grumbling. They walked all muddy for a while until the sprinklers of the house they were walking by turned on. She was soaked, Muddy, Tired and sick. She Was MAD. She was so mad she started to glow. Her blue hair flickered gold and stood up. Her big blue eyes, which were slanted in anger, turned green.   
She had gone supersaiyan. Only her dad had seen what had happened. He was speechless. His little girl was a supersaiyan. She moved her headband so that her hair didn't stick up so much. "Lets go." Bura took of to the sky. When she transformed flying had been unlocked sort of. It was like someone put the key in the lock and turned it. Vegeta nodded and took of. Even He was having trouble keeping up with his supersaiyan daughter. When they landed at the capsule corps she detransformed and collapsed. Vegeta picked up his daughter and put her on the couch. When she woke up she sat up and hit her head on a dangerously low bookshelf. She grumbled. "MOM!" she screamed. "Oh you're awake. What do you need." "Aspirin and the remote." she said "ok."   
Bulma came in with the remote and aspirin. Bura Flipped through the channels. Nothing was on the T.V. "Dang!" she threw the remote to the wall. IT shattered on impact. "This is just one of those days" she sighed.   
  



End file.
